The present inventive concepts herein relates to nonvolatile memory devices and/or driving method thereof.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device which is embodied using semiconductor such as silicon Si, germanium Ge, gallium arsenide GaAs, indium phospide InP, etc. A semiconductor memory device is classified into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
A volatile memory device loses its stored data when its power supply is interrupted. Examples of the volatile memory device include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. A nonvolatile memory device retains its stored data even when its power supply is interrupted. Examples of the nonvolatile memory device include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. A flash memory is classified into a NOR type flash memory and a NAND type flash memory.